


Midnight Blue Royals

by littlegayjade



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegayjade/pseuds/littlegayjade
Summary: The one thing Kyle knew for sure was that his life was over. As he was being held in the arms of his fellow royal guardsman, who were carrying him to a cell to rot.  If only he hadn’t fought the princess of Bright Moon, Prince Glimmer, he'd still be a freeman. He wondered what Adora would think of him, not that it even matters because they were barely even friends.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Blue Royals

The one thing Kyle knew for sure was that his life was over. As he was being held in the arms of his fellow royal guardsman, who were carrying him to a cell to rot. If only he hadn’t fought the princess of Bright Moon, Prince Glimmer, he'd still be a freeman. He wondered what Adora would think of him, not that it even matters because they were barely even friends.

“Guys please be reasonable. I’m a fellow guard, just let me go.” He pleaded.

They didn’t respond. Only carried.

Once they got to the cell, they stopped, opened it, and threw him in it. And kyle never saw their faces again.

**\------**

“Wow, this is such a rush,” Adora said while riding Swift Wind.

“We could go faster!” Lonnie, who was also riding a horse exclaimed happily.

She was almost done riding in the field when she heard the news of kyle. Adora and Lonnie were heading back to headquarters when it happened, Kyle, age 18 arrested for the assault of the Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon. Adora laughed when she heard that news. She laughed because he finally went somewhere, where he belonged, jail. She laughed because his deeds finally caught up to him. He was an asshole throughout the kingdom. Adora got him on the Royal Guard, paid for his training and family expenses. She did everything for him. She even tried being his friend, and what did he do? That pig took it all and used it to build his staircase to narcissistic heaven.

She was so happy that she no longer had to see his face. Knowing that he was somewhere that he could hurt anyone else relived her, but she wanted to pay one last time. A visit to revenge. Revenge for everything that he has done to her.

She slowly made her way into the jail and I walked in front of his cell and stood there quietly until he recognized her.

“Adora it’s you thank god. They locked me up.” He exclaimed.

“I see and I cannot do anything about it,” She said with a careless expression.

“What really? Then why are you here? I thought you were here to free me.” Kyle said confused.

“Nope, nor do I want to help.” Adora grinned.

“What?! But...we are friends.” He cried.

Adora crouched down and said, “See here’s the thing it’s not about being friends. I never wanted to be friends with you, after what you did to me. You stole from me and took my money and used it on girls, I did everything for you. I even took the blame for when you fucked up and shot a blaster at one of the head guardsmen. And here I thought you were you a good guy worth giving a chance. But, no I gave my heart to a lying, narcissistic pig who took everything from me! So, there is nothing I can do to help Kyle. You can rot in hell, but I guess you are already here.”

Adora stood and said, “Goodbye Kyle I hope your new life treats you how you treated others...Like shit.”

After that day, she never saw him again. Adora walked out of the Bright Moon jail. She was happy it did. She finally felt free, like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

\-----

Adora was bombarded with looks from her peers as She walked into the main building.

“Did they hear my conversation with Roman?” She thought to herself.

Adora was then told to report to the head guardsman's, Huntara office at once. 

"It was probably a good thing. I think _."_ She said to herself.

“Guardsman Adora. Take a seat, will you.” She addressed her.

“Head Guardsman Huntara. What a pleasure to be in your presence.” Adora replied as she sat down.

“I’ve heard the recent news of Guardsman Kyle," Huntara said as she reached for some papers.

“Yeah, so what about it? He got what he deserved. Not to be rude of course.” Adora said.

“May I ask, why am I here? Are you firing me?” Adora asked.

“I do the opposite. I’m appointing you a Swordsman at Royal Guard of the Princess of Salineas.” She said smiling.

“Really?” Adora said shocked.

“Of course, you’re are one of my strongest guards. You most definitely deserve it. Your swordsman's name is Catherine, they also go by Catra. His family being, The wealthiest non-royal family in Salineas.” She said.

“Wait, her?” Adora gasped.

“Yes, why? I mean I can change it to someone else.” He replied curiously.

“No…Umm.I...I...Just never...thought he'd be my swordsman because they are just way out of my league both personally and work-related.” Adora said nervously. 

“Hm. Okay then. That all I wanted to say. You can report back to your station. Your new job starts next week, Monday. I would like you to be prepared. Go out and get to know Catherine. They're just like you. Smart, quick on his feet, approachable yet intimidating, curious, and extremely brave. I know you will love to work with them.” Huntara smiled

“Thank you, ma'am.” She smiled

“Don’t make me regret my decision, Royal Guard Adora,” Huntara said as Adora stood up.

“I won’t ma'am,” Adora said cheerfully as she walked out of Huntara's office.

\-----

Adora felt pride instead of empty rage. She walked to her quarters, to which she now had shared with Catherine. We haven't officially met but Adora had seen her in the field. They are truly a warrior. Adora was so excited to meet them, but a new nervousness surged throughout her body. She didn’t know why. Chills only came when either someone was talking about Catherine around me, or when she thought about her. She couldn’t put my finger on it, but it was something about her that made her feel weird. In a good way. She thought. 

"What is happening to me?" She questioned herself."

Adora couldn’t shake the fact that she was going to work with Catherine. He's a legend work her work in swordsmanship. All the stories that were flowing through her head as she walked to my quarters. 

"I don’t know how I’m going to live like this."

Adora walked her room to be greeted by boxes on the other bed. 

"They're moving in today? I knew that I would share my quarters with her, but I didn’t know that she would be here today." Adora raised her eyebrow and looked confused.

She heard footsteps behind herself. She was then tapped on my shoulder, causing her to jump a little.

“Shit.” She muttered under my breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of many chapters I hope you enjoyed this. I worked really hard on this. I love you peeps


End file.
